


Pavel Chekov drabbles

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and Cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Drabbles featuring our favorite tiny Russian navigator





	Pavel Chekov drabbles

The Enterprise is one of the newest and best ships in the fleet, her crew contains some of the finest cadets to ever graduate from the academy, but that doesn’t keep her out of trouble. In fact it almost seems as if trouble is drawn to the Enterprise, or at least to her captain. 

James T. Kirk, the youngest captain in Starfleet history, always has a way of finding trouble. First there was Nero and then Khan, both men out for revenge and neither cared about the devastation left in their wake. Then there was the five year mission. Five years in space away from friends and family, not knowing what they would encounter next, not knowing if they’d make it home in one piece.

Just shy of three years into the mission the Enterprise puts in at Yorktown for a much needed break. You are a part of a group from Earth that had arrived a couple of days ago and now you stand eagerly waiting for those you love to disembark from the ship.

Standing on tiptoes trying to see through the crowd you spot his familiar curly brown hair coming toward you and a grin spreads across your face. Pushing your way through the crowd you run to him and jump into his waiting arms. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck you cover his face with kisses. “I missed you so much!”

“Moy sladkiy! I have been looking forward to seeing you since the Keptin told us where we were going. I am so glad you made it!”

Behind him a sandy haired man in gold smiles. “Mister Chekov, is this the young lady you told me about?”

Releasing your hold on your boyfriend you stand beside him with an arm around his waist. He nods, “Aye Keptin.”

You glance from one to the other. “This is your Captain?” You ask, eyeing the tall sandy haired man with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen.

“Yes. Captain Kirk this is my girlfriend.”

He holds a hand out to you with a smile. You shake his hand and hold tight to Pavel. “It’s nice to finally meet you Captain Kirk. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope.”

You grin and look to Pavel, “Mostly.”

He laughs and steps back from you. “If you’ll excuse me I’ve got a meeting to get to. Enjoy your time together.”

Pavel smiles and nods, “Thank you Keptin.”

Pavel wraps his arm around your waist and leads you away from the docking ports, the biggest smile plastered on his face. Your time together was cut short however when he gets called back to the Enterprise for an emergency.

Pouting, you return to your little apartment and wait for him to come back. They said they wouldn’t be gone long. They said it was just a simple rescue mission. They said the Enterprise was the only ship that could do it. They said they wouldn’t be gone long.

They had been gone for over twelve hours.

They had been gone for over eighteen hours.

You are pacing in front of the large window that looks out onto the city center when the alarms begin to sound. Looking out the window you see a massive cloud like entity swarming outside of the sphere. Running to the door you make your way down to the lobby where you are led to a secure zone in the city.

After what feels like forever security releases everyone, you head straight for the central square where a meeting point has been established for those missing loved ones. You check in with security who tells you that the crew from the Enterprise has not yet been released from medical. Rushing to the medical center with tears in your eyes you join the group of people gathered near the lobby.

When you finally catch sight of the familiar curly brown hair you break down and sob. He rushes over to you and wraps his arms around you, “I was so worried about you.”

You place your hands on either side of his face, “You were worried about me?” you shake your head and lean in and kiss him. “My dear sweet Pavel, I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

Translation:

Moy sladkiy (My Sweet)


End file.
